Helpless
by Suff3r1ng
Summary: Do you know what it's like... to think you're alone, and find out you're not?
1. Helpless

**Author's Note : This is just a seemingly funny idea (atleast for me) that popped out of my head, and I decided to play with it. This is pure fluff, and perhaps a little 'me-time' for Cara.**

* * *

For some odd reason, the pain did not help Cara in her quest to get at the very least a minimal amount of sleep. It was that dull-and-much-less-painful-than-an-agiel-caused pain, the kind which was far too comfortable for a Mord'Sith. But that was the least of Cara's problems for the moment.

She was laying on the ground, staring at the stars, like she usually would after she stood watch for the rest of the group. But something was unusual about it. Looking at her legs, a scowl adorned her face as she remembered why exactly she couldn't rest.

The almighty Mother Confessor, the great Kahlan Amnell… was sitting on her legs. Well, more like sleeping, really, for the very reason that no matter how hard the Mord'Sith tried pulling her legs out, the numbness did not help, not to mention it wasn't exactly the easiest thing to wake up the slightly snoring woman. She seemed far too comfortable in her place.

Cara tried whatever she could think of, or find in order to pry the slumbering woman off of her limbs. First, she tried pulling said limbs out. That was plan A, and it failed miserably.

Then came her second bright idea. She tried poking Kahlan with a stick, because she couldn't sit up properly to poke or push her in any way. That was plan B, which ended with the stick broken.

After a long chain of thoughts, which included a shoving mechanism, the discovery of electricity without the use of magic, and a great amount of self control and planning in order to keep herself from hurting the Mother Confessor, she came up with the magnificent plan C, destroying the world.

Of course, once again the plan failed due to the same reason plan A failed. That was when she realized she was out of plans, and in a miserable state. She felt quite disgraced.

For a while, she endured, since, let's face it, pain is but a tickle to a Mord'Sith. But slowly, over the few hours which have been spent listening to Kahlan's and Zedd's snore serenade, Cara found herself in a fleeting need. And relieving herself on the Mother Confessor's sleeping form, while seemingly a very fulfilling idea, was not part of her plans, for that would only anger Lord Rahl. She did not want that.

Her thoughts went on and on, mostly about wet things, which did not help at all. There was a point where she started humming and pursing her lips in a silent cry. After that, came the time when she laughed at this seemingly humiliating situation. But that didn't stop the feeling of her kidneys exploding.

Cara did not want to wake everyone up, but at the present situation, she was almost sure that this was the only way she could escape certain death. Where the hell was Richard anyway? Never around when she needed him, that's for sure. The Seeker would probably find an easy way to tip the scale to the Mord'Sith's favor and let her go.

Cara silently wondered if this was what it felt like to be helpless, although she could not imagine anyone in the same situation as she was in right now. It seemed highly unlikely.


	2. Pride

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing, even though I haven't mentioned that before.**

**Author's Note : Okay, I have no idea what this is. I have no explanations, whatsoever for this ridiculousness (does this word exist?). On with the show.**

**PS. : This one just popped out of my head, too. Excuses for the mistakes, no beta reader for me.**

**PPS. : I also changed the rating for mentions of lesbianism. Okay, I stopped ranting.  
**

* * *

Cara was a girl. Even better, a woman. Cara was the tough kind of woman, too. A severe, dominating, dangerous woman. A Mord'Sith. Ever since she was trained, she was well aware of her power on people. She was both beautiful and intimidating, wanted and feared. But that was not all that Cara was. Oh no, she was much more than that.

She was also a very proud woman. Proud of her conquests, of her achievements. Proud of her origins, her ... family, if you will. She was not ashamed of the implication that a clan of women would plant in any man or woman's mind. And she used every opportunity she had gotten to flash this pride to her companions ever since they started traveling together. However, not all of them were going as she had expected them to be.

Kahlan could remember a number of times where these incidents made Cara look clumsy. Most of these times, she was trying to grab the attention of the Mother Confessor. The brunette had noticed after a few of these minor hints that the Mord'Sith's next target of conquest was none other than Kahlan herself. At first, she was discouraged by the idea, but that quickly changed. Soon, before she knew it, the Mother Confessor found herself playing along. She would smile and wink occasionally. She would laugh at Cara's dry comments. And before long, she fell in love. Yes, that was still with Cara. The brunette tried so hard not to believe it.

So, when she was staring at the blonde's behind while the Mord'Sith was chopping wood, it was a little more than surprising when a hand touched Kahlan's shoulder, causing her to jump and turn around. The Mother Confessor was greeted by a goofy smile from none other than the Seeker himself.

"I was wondering" Richard started, "would you like to take a walk with me?"

The brunette was just about the answer when she heard a loud, mocking scoff, followed by the sound of an axe hitting wood. She was just about to turn around when, to both her and Richard's surprise, a much smaller hand rested on her shoulder.

"Why would she want to go on a walk with you," Cara motioned at the Seeker "when she could just stay here with me?"

The last part was empathized by the oh-so-very-Cara-like pose followed by such a seductive and hinting smile, that poking Richard in the eye would have been more subtle.

While it was entirely unexpected, Richard's unmanly escape from the situation was even more surprising, if that's possible. For a few seconds, the women looked at eachother. The silence, and the staring contest was broken by the Mord'Sith, who turned around to continue the task of chopping wood.

Kahlan's heart was pounding a million times each second. She kept her eyes on the leather clad back of the blonde, and her initial surprise of the events turned into an entirely different story in her head. It looked more like a battle between the evil Lord Rahl and Cara, the Mord'Sith in shiny red leathers (not armor, that would hide her curves) to save Kahlan, the damsel in distress from the evil prince's absurd goal to become her husband and mate.

None of that escaped the Mord'Sith's attention, however. Okay, maybe the imagination part did.

Yes, Cara was a proud woman. Proud of her conquests, of her achievements. And what Kahlan didn't know, Cara did. The Mother Confessor was already one of her conquests. This thought made Cara the proudest women possible.

* * *

**Author's Note : Was that awefully wierd? Did it make you giggle, laugh or cry? *rants on for a few minutes* **

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review for me to get some idea about what you loved and hated. Just to poke me in the right direction, you know.**

**PS. : Also, I'm pretty sure this will be a series of these extremely small one shots for the sole amusement of my dear readers, if there are any. So be on the lookout for any more of this wierdness.  
**


	3. Breathtaking

Under the moonlight, the shadows danced over her narrow figure as the campfire was extinguished. Gracefully turning and twisting in the moonlight, the genuine smile was a clear evidence of her enjoyment. Droplets of water enveloped her, her clothes and brown hair wet as she danced in the pouring rain.

She was just another one, Cara kept convincing herself. Just another woman. Just one of the many she had seen. Just one of all the beauties in the world. A significant one... a lonely one. Breathtaking, heart breaking.

The smirk on the Mord'Sith's features transformed into a small crook of her lips, a gentle smile of the kind Cara never wore on the outside. That was preserved for her only.

The Confessor's smiling eyes turned to Cara. She stopped dancing now, but her eyes wore an intoxicating happiness. It was quite a sight. Her hand promptly held up, she called out to the Mord'Sith. An invitation of kinds. But for what?

Tentatively, Cara held out her own, to be lifted from her place on the fallen log. The campfire long forgotten, the women were now standing face to face, each with a smile of her own. Suddenly, the Confessor pulled her along, to the small clearing they camped next to.

A glint in her eyes. A challenge. One gladly taken by the one in red.

The rain never ceased to fall. Under the moonlit skies, they indulged in a dance. A deadly dance of mixed beauty. Breathtaking, heart breaking. The music was the rain, the dance floor was the soil. Red and white together, fingers laced, blue eyes piercing green ones. A passionate play, ending the same way.

Slowing down, each ended up in the other one's arms. A moment of truth, the night of first love. It started with a dance, ended with a kiss so chaste, so fleeting, eyes searched eyes for emotion. Did they find it?

The Confessor's hand cupped the Mord'Sith's cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch. Doubtlessly, she was a woman. But she wasn't just another woman. She was _the _woman. She was the beauty of the world. A significant one, but never lonely. Not with Cara. Breathtaking, heart breaking. The sight of her shook Cara to her very core. The enemy is the only love she has ever known.

And yet, somehow, on this rainy night, Cara didn't mind.

* * *

**Listening to music gets my mind wandering.  
**

**On a sidenote, this was terribly short, even for me. I'm also terrible with updating fics that I start, since I can only write if the inspiration hits me. Obviously, not too often. Forgive me.**

**Reviews are love, as well as amazing guidelines! Thank you for reading!  
**


	4. Persuasion

**AN : It's been a while, but I cooked up another small (still having problems with my rather inconsistent creativity) one-shot for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own a damn thing, if I did, I would probably write for a living. Which I do not.**

**Reviews are always welcome, they warm my heart and guide my hand (in the right direction, of course).**

* * *

The woods were quiet at this time of night. And just as well, Kahlan thought. The opposite would surely signal something was going very wrong. She needed some much deserved rest, something she noticed she could do while also fulfilling her part of the watch. Not sleeping, but relaxing. A form of catching a few winks open-eyed.

Kahlan was, however, far from relaxed. Richard and Cara were still away on their scouting mission. The D'Haran fortress was a few miles away, but they should have returned a candle mark ago.

She was forced to remember the last talk she had with Richard.

"_It's just simple scouting," he said, smiling like a little boy. He seemed way too eager to get going, unlike Cara._

_The Mord'Sith grumbled something about 'useless guides impressing damsels with unnecessary heroics' before stomping off into a forest with an "I'll just go on ahead", signaling to Richard that even if he wasn't going, she definitely was._

"_I hope you don't plan on assaulting that fortress," Kahlan said cautiously, trying to gauge Richard's intentions, which, she found, were often hidden under mischievous smiles._

"_Nothing of the kind!" Liar. "Well, I've got to go, or Cara will burn the whole thing down before I even leave camp!" Richard winked at her._

Sure, there were only a dozen or so D'Haran soldiers, and it was immeasurably easier to just assault it when it is most vulnerable to attacks. That did certainly not help Kahlan from disliking the very idea.

Not to mention letting Richard go with Cara. While Richard was an angel, she had to admit that Cara was the devil on her other shoulder. A welcome one, no less.

The Confessor sighed. There was just no helping it.

She heard loud shouting from the south. Immediately her instincts guided her hands to the daggers she knew were hidden in the thick leather boots. Calming her beating heart, she challenged the intruder.

"Who goes there?"

What she saw, Kahlan certainly did not expect. But then again, who would expect Richard running past her at the speed of a racehorse with his hair on fire and yelling like a wounded animal… or an animal on fire?

Behind him, smiling Cara walked into the scene, hands on her hips, looking as satisfied as ever. Even a hard punch would not wipe the cockiness written on her face.

Kahlan blinked once, twice, then once more. She opened her mouth, but suddenly forgot how to form words, so instead she just pointed at the direction Richard disappeared, then back to Cara, then back to Richard's last known spot, all the while gaping like a fish.

"That wizard can _sleep," _the Mord'Sith admired the still dozing form of Zed with raised eyebrows. As she looked back at the wordless Confessor, she simply held up a gloved hand. "We were at the fortress, Richard slipped down a slope, we got captured by the soldiers, we broke out, freed all those slaves, and then came back. Richard said I was not persuasive enough when I bashed the face of one of the D'Harans instead of 'using my words' as he put it."

Kahlan tilted her head, still not fully understanding how that would result in Richard's hair ablaze.

Cara grinned.

"I proved him that I can be persuasive."

"By telling him to set his hair on fire?" The Confessor still had trouble grasping the whole situation.

"He needed to learn his lesson," the blonde said, as if stating the obvious.

Kahlan opened her mouth, then closed it, then sat down on the log behind her. She looked at the Mord'Sith again.

"There is absolutely no way… I mean… this is ridiculous."

"I agree."

Cara walked around the fire and sat down next to the brunette.

They stared at the fire in silence for a few minutes.

"Prove it."

Cara turned to Kahlan, eyebrows raising.

"Prove what?"

"Persuade me to do something I would never do."

Cara laughed.

"Is that all? Fine."

Kahlan eyed the blonde with barely hidden disbelief.

"There's something on your lips."

"No, there isn't."

"I am telling you, there's something there. I'll get it for you."

What came next was at the very least as unexpected as Richard with his hair on fire. The Mord'Sith captured her lips in a brief kiss, then stood up, grinned at her, and went to her bedroll.

Tonight is just full of surprises, she thought.

Richard came back, with considerably less hair, and an unreadable expression. He sat down on the ground and proceeded to take off his boots, when he heard a question from Kahlan.

"How did she…"

"She told me there was something in my hair."

Kahlan hid her face in her hands, her cheeks a crimson red. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to admit it.

That damn woman has a talent.


End file.
